Kaleb Rosenburg
Short Bio Kaleb is a senior Gnosis Agent who loves to have a good time. He is laid back, with a great sense of humor and often pulls harmless pranks on his colleagues. He has a carefree attitude of not taking things seriously, but he has his moments. He doesn't enjoy dishing out disciplinary actions to anyone stepping out of line, but he can get quite serious, and it can be scary. He had a well-to-do life before the shift. He grew up in Juneau, Alaska with a large family of good and successful people. He had great and aspiring dreams. He was a photojournalist and a cook - his aim was to see the world, take pictures and write about his travels... as well as partake in the cultural dishes. He wanted to be the next Anthony Bourdaine, and the sky wasn't the limit. Unfortunately, the world grew more dangerous when the shift occurred. He had been away from his family when the change seized him, his molecules burning and he had woken up sweating profusely. He'd been in D.C. for work, staying at a four star hotel when his skin rippled and white fur burst. The first change was painful and his body was expanding to a greater size. Before he knew it, he was a polar bear standing before the mirror with the tattered remains of his clothes clinging to his fur. Intense emotions seem to trigger the great animal, and the fear and confusion only spiked his anger to a dramatic level and had him behave unlike his laidback human self. It was only a matter of time that the Grace Foundation, now Gnosis, would find him and take him in. He learned what he could and that he was accepted enabled him to live without fear and better control. He proved vigilant with his work when he started off as an apprentice, and eventually made his way up the rank. Abilities Shifter - Polar Bear. By no means he isn't a heavy man or a tall man, but when he shifts, he is huge. He weighs about 800 to 900lbs, standing at 7.6 feet. With this comes great fortitude, senses and immediate inclination for the cold. He has snow-white fur and beetle black eyes, as well as lethal claws and bone crunching teeth. His canines are the largest and sharpest part of his teeth. He is a great hunter in this form. The downside to being a polar bear is the summer time in New York; the heat could get quite unbearable, and so he would need to be in a fairly cool environment to function well. -He is fairly super-human, but not nearly as strong as his polar bear counterpart. -What brings great relief is his ability to maintain his human vocal chords, which adjusts to the greater size of his animal counterpart. He sounds aggressive and beastly, but as long as he can get his points across without being reduced to a snarling, growling bear. His control is good, but certain, heightened emotions could trigger the change. With good control, he has the partial shifting ability as well. Category:Characters Category:Canons Category:Gnosis Category:Metahumans